wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Evening Star
♠️staying up till three am writing♠️ by Soi-Ke, adopted from her blog! appearance Evening Star is a dragoness not much different than all of the other NightWings in Bear Mountain with her paler coloration and sharper scales. Her long, strong legs and large wings differ from the majority of mainland NightWings, but they help her in the harsh weather and tall mountains of her little town. Eve’s mainscales are a polished silvery-blue color, like the three moons that hang overhead every night. Her underscales are a dark shade of teal, glimmering with speckles of platinum-like color resembling stars. Her wickedly sharp, long and curved horns, talons and claws shimmer and shine like polished chrome, not a speck of dirt on them. Patches of teal - the same as her underscales - splatter onto her legs, like a canvas smudged with too much of one color. The coloration of her huge wings is very complicated for such a large canvas- one could almost describe it as a gradient, but the shift in colors is too drastic to be considered a gradient. The color of the membranes shifts from pale grey to navy blue, a spray of white ‘stars’ exploding outwards from the center of her wings. The main color of Eve’s scales shifts from shimmering silvery-blue to medium grey on her legs, eventually fading to the chrome color of her talons and claws. However, the dark grey of her legs isn’t solid, but actually has swirls of the same silvery-blue of her dominant mainscales are easy to see in her darker-colored legs. Eve’s eyes are a color many wouldn’t expect from a NightWing. She has piercing ice blue eyes that glint with mischief and white undertones. The bright and unusual color seems confined to her eyes, but if one were to take a very close look, tiny speckles of the bright ice blue splatter across her mouth and along her spine all the way down her long, thick tail. Speaking of her tail, it is one of her more abnormal qualities. Her tail doesn’t end in the find tip most dragon tribes - especially NightWings - possess. Instead, her tail stays just as thick, more of a SeaWing trait than a NightWing trait. As well as being thicker than average, her tail ends in more of an ash grey shade, like the night sky covered in clouds. personality A big smile is Eve’s only accessory, and it tells you a lot about her nature. She is generally quite sweet, but honestly a chatterbox. However, she isn’t as social as she should be, as she spends every waking hour writing, drawing or thinking about either of the two. As a result, when she is in the middle of writing or drawing and is interrupted, she tends to be a bit pricklier than necessary. Eve hates being talked down to or bullied- and she responds quickly to any dragon that tries to be rude to her. She is independent and free-willed, but it sometimes lands her in comical trouble. Despite her best efforts to improve on this, she is still quite sour when she thinks she detects rudeness. Evening wouldn’t consider herself girly, but she isn’t exactly a rough-and-tumble, hardcore and dark kind of dragon. Yes she does find puppies and kittens cute and sometimes anthropomorphizes stuffed animals, but she dislikes the label of ‘girly’ and absolutely despises anyone who doubts her capabilities simply because of her gender. Eve dislikes the fact that she still finds herself looked down on by her peers, and always fights to appear as the cool, calm and collected dragoness she knows she is. Eve is a very creative dragoness, and very focused on the arts. Because of this, she always has her snout in a book and knows a little about a lot. Because of this, some might label her as ‘nerdy’, an attribute she doesn’t feel she has. She likes to be active, and often overworks herself doing flying stunts and things like that. history Eve hatched on a misty evening, underneath the stars and moons in the thick woods surrounding her village. The reasoning for her name was clear, as a huge amount of bright white speckles sprayed out from the top of her egg. When she broke through, she was greeted by her parents and her adopted sister, White Knight. In fact, it was actually Knight who picked her name, referencing the broken eggshell and the stars above. Knight and Eve lived as the couple’s only two dragonets for about two years, but they soon adopted Chloe and Pearlescent. After that, their life took a drastic turn from cramped to crowded. But since the town of Bear Mountain was and is quite large, Ivyscales and Moonbreath made easy money as the two owners of their own real estate office. With the money they made over the course of the year, they were able to purchase a huge house in the mountainous suburbs of Bear Mountain. Category:Content (Droplet the seawing) Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress